Good Deeds for the Ill
by Argentum Anubis
Summary: Merlin has been working too hard and is sick. Arthur takes some time to care for him in return.
1. Chapter 1

Spoilers: None that I can think of. If you see any, please contact me and I will fix it.

Disclaimer: I do not own "Merlin" or Merlin.

* * *

 **Chapter one**

There are few things Merlin hates more than being sick. He hates the chills, the fever. The runny nose and coughing are a pain to deal with.

Speaking of pains to deal with…

"I'm going to be late," he mutters, pushing himself out of bed on the third try. He nearly falls over reaching for his boots, and has to lean on the door on his way out of his room.

Gaius is putting together a potion in the larger room.

Merlin tries to sneak out without the older man noticing, but unfortunately, he gets dizzy and in the process of leaning against the table for support, he knocks off a book that had been balancing precariously on the edge.

"Ah, Merlin. You're up. Just in time, too. Had you slept in any longer, you would be late."

Merlin nods. He silently prays that he can get out without Gaius noticing anything off about him.

But Gaius is a physician, and of course he notices.

"What is wrong, my dear boy?" In three strides, he is at Merlin's side, studying his ward's pale face and red cheeks. "You are ill," he comments.

With a sniffle, Merlin shakes his head. "Nothing I can't ignore."

As though to say otherwise, a cough bubbles up from deep in his chest and throws him into a fit.

Gaius hands him a glass of water and he downs it, soothing his cough and his burning throat at the same time.

"Thanks," he croaks out.

Gaius shakes his head. "That's it. You're going back to bed."

"But-"

"No buts!" interrupts Gaius. "It is not fair for you to have to work while you are unwell."

Merlin looks as though he is going to protest further, so the old man adds, "Besides, it would be best if you did not cause the prince to become sick."

Merlin has no choice but to nod and allow Gaius to help him back to his bed.

"Now, I will let the prince know that you are unwell. I will be out most of the day, delivering potions, seeing patients, and collecting herbs. However, I will stop by from time to time in order to check in on you. There is a glass of water in the other room. I want you to rest, understood?" He gives the boy a pointed look. "No getting up and trying to work."

Merlin shivers, despite being covered by three blankets. "Understood."

"Very well." Gaius pats his shoulder. "Try and get some rest."

Before the physician has even left the room, leaving the door partially open, Merlin is drowsing off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two**

"Where is Merlin?" Arthur wonders aloud as he tries to find all of his clothing. A knock at the door halts his quest for a matching sock. He strides over to it, whipping it open. "About time, Mer-" A puzzled look comes over his face. "Gaius? What is it?"

Gaius enteres the prince's chambers, fingers knit together. "I came to inform you that Merlin is ill and cannot aid you today."

Arthur frowns. "Is he alright?"

The old man nods. "Yes. He just needs some rest and medicine is all."

Arthur sighs. "I thought he was looking a little paler than usual yesterday. I just wish he'd told me…"

"If that is all, I need to be on my way, sire," the physician says, heading for the door.

"Would it be alright if I looked after Merlin for a while?" asks Arthur.

Gaius frowns. "If you wanted to, I suppose that would be okay. Just make sure he takes the right medicine, drinks a lot of water, and gets plenty of rest. Oh, and he seemed a bit off-balance, so please try to keep an eye on him so that he doesn't fall."

Arthur nods, spotting the sock he'd been searching for hiding under his bed. "Medication, water, rest, balance. Got it." He puts it and his boot on.

"Good luck, sire," Gaius says, leaving with a bow of his head.

Arthur laughs, exiting his chambers to head for the physician's quarters. "I don't need luck."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter three**

Merlin wakes up barely ten minutes later to a coughing fit, which forces him to sit up. Even then it does not go away, so he gets up to fetch some water from the other room.

As he is refilling the glass, he loses his balance and falls, dropping the pitcher to the floor with him.

He groans as he hits the ground, water splashing onto him from the pitcher. He lays there for a moment, enjoying how cool the floor feels against his boiling-hot forehead.

The door opens, and he tries to get up as quickly as he can (which, unfortunately, is actually rather slow right now).

"Merlin?" Hurried footsteps approach him. "Are you okay?"

Strong hands help the young man into a seat, fussing over him in a very uncharacteristic way.

"Yes," Merlin tells Arthur, "I'm fine."

"Really? 'Cause you don't look fine to me. Why didn't you tell me you are sick?" Arthur purses his lips, giving away his worry.

"I didn't feel the full effects until today," replies Merlin.

"What are you doing up?" Arthur inquires.

"I was getting some water," Merlin explains, voice hoarse from coughing. "But I lost my balance and dropped it all."

Arthur nods, taking note of the empty pitcher lying on the ground. "Very well. I shall refill it. And then I'm going to get you back to health."

The blonde man bent over to collect the pitcher, unaware of the look of awe on Merlin's face. "You? Take care of me?"

The prince nods. "Yes. It is the very least I can do. Besides, I need you." He rolls his eyes at his servant. "Try not to seem so surprised. I can be kind."

He leaves before Merlin can say a word.

The warlock can't help but smile to himself. "I guess he does have a heart."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter four**

When Arthur returns, Merlin's eyes are drooping back down.

"Up you go," he says, holding Merlin up by his armpits. "Back to bed." He helps the servant to his quarters, once again surprised to find how small they are. "I can't believe you sleep in here," he mutters in his breath, kicking aside a rouge pair of pants to ensure that the other won't trip over them.

"Well, I do," Merlin says in a voice that would be defensive did he not sound so worn out.

Merlin lets himself drop on top of the sheets.

Arthur tries to pull them out from under Merlin, but the boy has already fallen asleep and is heavier than lead. "Oh, well. I give up."

He leaves Merlin where he is and goes back out to the main room, where he gets out the mop and cleans up the spilled water on the ground.

He finds a bottle of tan liquid sitting on the table with a note in Gaius' handwriting with Merlin's name and instructions for taking the medicine on it.

"I'll have him take it the next time he wakes up," he tells himself, sitting down.

He still feels guilty for Merlin being sick. He knows that he works the younger man too hard, has him do more than is necessary at times, just for the sake of being cruel. And he realises that now, more than ever.

But perhaps now is the time when he can make that up and start anew.

 _I certainly hope so_ , he thinks, glancing through the open doorway at Merlin's sleeping form.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five**

When Merlin next wakes up, he is cold. He is snuggled on top of his blankets, shivering.

He is caught somewhere between staying where he is- since there is a tiny strip of warmth where he lies- and moving. But to move, he will have to deal with freezing for however long it takes to warm the blankets under him up.

Before he makes up his mind, Arthur comes.

"Hey," says the prince.

There is something in his hands and it takes Merlin a moment to recognise it as medicine, like the kind he had been delivering for Gaius since he'd arrived to Camelot.

"You need to take this," instructs Arthur, holding it out for Merlin to take.

The brunette grunts, accepting the glass bottle. He downs it in one gulp, suddenly thankful for being unable to taste anything.

"Thanks," he says, wiping at his mouth.

"You're welcome," says Arthur, taking back the now-empty bottle. "How are you feeling?"

"Still lousy. Just not as much."

"Good."

They stay there in silence for a few minutes.

Arthur thinks that Merlin has fallen asleep until the servant asks "Why are you doing this?"

Arthur almost replies with a joke, but the misery in Merlin's voice makes him choose against teasing. "Because I feel bad that you aren't feeling well. I really do care about you, and I'd hate for you to suffer alone."

Merlin only nods, but the prince can tell from the look in his eyes that he is grateful.

They sit- or, in Merlin's care, lay- there silently together.

They don't say a word, just enjoy one another's company.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six**

That day, Gaius runs errands and visits patients. However, the entire time, his mind is on the sick boy lying in his home. It seems that he cannot get back soon enough to check on him. So, after visiting his final patient, he returns to their quarters.

When he does, he is surprised to find it silent.

He is even more surprised to discover Merlin lying in his bed, with Prince Arthur at his side, asleep in a wooden chair.

He grins at the pair, knowing there is a bond between the two that is beyond words.

This bond, which is so big a part of their destiny, also supplies them with small moments like these that seem like nothing, but actually mean the world.

It might be a good thing that Merlin was sick, since they both knew how important they were to one another.

Gaius just had to hope that he wouldn't be visiting an ill prince a few days from now.

* * *

 **A/N** : And that's the end, folks! Hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave me a comment and a favorite, as well as to check out some of my other stories. Thanks for reading!


End file.
